90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrysler Sebring
In 1994, after a one-year hiatus, Sebring replaced the LeBaron as Chrysler's entry into the personal luxury sport coupe market, and became Chrysler's version of the Dodge Avenger sport coupe. Targeted at buyers who want luxury features and a comfortable ride without buying a big car, the Sebring accented luxury, while the Dodge emphased sporty performance. The Sebring was expected to attract a younger and more affluent customer to Chrysler showrooms. It competed with the not-so-identical Dodge Avenger as well as the Eagle Talon, Mitsubishi Eclipse and upscale versions of the Ford Probe/Escort ZX2, Mazda MX-6, Nissan 240SX and Toyota Celica compact sport coupes. Unlike the Avenger, the Sebring was introduced in February 1995, and was Chrysler's last 1995 model. As a class, compact sport coupes are generally known for leading-edge design and excellent performance, but few provide the amenities, roominess and ride qualities associated with larger luxury automobiles. The Sebring aimed to combine the best of both worlds. Year-to-year changes 1995 In its first model year, two models were available for the Sebring coupe. The LX was powered by a 140-horsepower 2.0-liter 16-valve dohc 4-cylinder engine. Standard transmission was a 5-speed manual. A 4-speed automatic was optional. The LXi model was powered by a 155-horsepower 2.5-liter 24-valve sohc V6, mated to the automatic transmission. Standard equipment on both models included dual airbags, a/c, disc/drum ABS, tilt steering wheel, bucket seats and a center console with hidden storage, a pull-out tray, dual cup holders, a rectangular juice box holder, rear courtesy light and ashtray. LXi models added standard power mirrors/windows/locks, 8-speaker stereo, 16-in. tires and aluminum wheels, cruise control, floor mats, lighted visor mirrors, 4-wheel disc ABS and remote keyless entry with a theft alarm. 1996 For 1996, the Sebring LX retained its 140-horsepower 2-liter dohc 16-valve 4-cylinder engine. A 5-speed manual transmissionwas still standard, with a 4-speed automatic available. LXi featured a 163-horsepower 2.5-liter V6 teamed only with the automatic -- a combination optional on the LX. Dual airbags were standard for both. Despite an emphasis on luxury, the Sebring was a capable driver's car, thanks to front and rear double-wishbone suspension and speed-sensitive power steering. The LX came with 14-in. wheels, while LXi had 16-inchers. Four-wheel disc brakes with antilock were standard for both. Sebring LX came with air conditioning, tilt steering, a rear defroster, 4- speaker cassette sound system, rear-seat heater ducts and a full console with armrest. The LXi added power windows and locks, a 150-watt 8-speaker sound system, remote keyless entry with alarm, cruise control and the HomeLink 3-channel transmitter, which can be used to open garage doors and turn on security lights. Many LXi features were optional for the LX. Retail prices As of February 8, 1995: *'$15,434 '(1995 Chrysler Sebring LX 2DR Coupe) *'$19,029 '(1995 Chrysler Sebring LXi 2DR Coupe) As of September 22, 1995: *'$16,441 '(1996 Chrysler Sebring LX) *'$20,150 '(1996 Chrysler Sebring LXi V6) As of December 1, 1995: *'$19,460' (1996 Chrysler Sebring JX 2DR Convertible) *'$24,675 '(1996 Chrysler Sebring JXi 2DR Convertible) As of July 27, 1997: *'$16,540 '(1997 Chrysler Sebring LX 2DR Coupe) *'$21,120 '(1997 Chrysler Sebring LXi 2DR Coupe) *'$20,150 '(1997 Chrysler Sebring JX 2DR Convertible) *'$24,760 '(1997 Chrysler Sebring JXi 2DR Convertible) Shipping prices *'$535 '(1995-1999 models) Gallery 95sebring.jpg|1995 Chrysler Sebring LX 2-door coupe Category:Chrysler Category:2-door coupes Category:1995 introductions Category:Mid-size cars Category:4-cylinder vehicles Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:Front-wheel drive vehicles Category:5-speed manual vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles